1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food technology and especially to the application of an oxidatively active chemical agent for reducing bacterial population.
In particular, the food manufacturing process of this invention utilizes peroxide of hydrogen as a bactericide to improve the preservability of foodstuffs.
2. Background Art
The commercial food processing industry generally relies upon additives, such as preservatives, e.g. sodium benzoate or potassium sorbate, for preventing spoilage, retarding rancidity and prolonging shelf-life.
A problem with these and similar additives is that a residue usually remains in the food product. The residue may not exceed government proscribed levels, typically 1/10th of one (0.1%) percent, nevertheless, these additives may impose a health problem to some individuals and may also adversely affect the flavor or taste of the food product for example, by changing the pH balance.
Although chemical processing agents such as hydrogen peroxide, have received approval from the FDA, as being generally recognized as safe (GRAS), the use of these agents have been rather limited. For example, specified applications for food treatment include use as an antimicrobial agent in milk and starch, as an oxidizing and reducing agent in the preparation of dried eggs and wine, as a bleaching agent for preparing instant tea, cheese whey, herring, tripe and beef feet, and in the reduction or removal of sulfur dioxide from corn syrup and wine vinegar.
A specific application of hydrogen peroxide for the treatment of meat is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 349,852. In accordance with the process disclosed, hydrogen peroxide is introduced under pressure to meat contained within hermetically sealed containers. These processing conditions, however, are impractical for use with current methods of food processing and packaging.
Another process, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,661, for the destruction of bacteria in milk, relies upon heat for decomposing the hydrogen peroxide. The use of a thermal catalyst may provide an undue limitation upon the applications of the process especially to foods wherein heat would be detrimental to the edible material.
A further application of hydrogen peroxide food treatment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,134, wherein dehydrated onion pieces are sprayed with an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution and then dried. This procedure is apparently suited for selected food products and does not appear to present a widely acceptable and cost efficient method such as contemplated in the instant processing system.
Another problem with the above-described bactericidal procedures is that they are not adapted for integration with automatic batch-feed or continuous-feed manufacturing and production techniques employed in the food industry. The previously described procedures are further restricted to specific food products that do not include semi-viscous or highly viscous flowable food products.